Kagome & Time Don't Mix
by JT Jewels
Summary: Kagome takes the jewel to her time in fear of Inuyasha's wishes to become a full fledged demon... but was that really the best idea? Drawn to the jewel, she makes a wish... a wish... to stop time... altogether. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The battle was won… the shikon jewel was finally within their grasp. Now, with the jewel in hand, they could wish for anything. It could be anything from simply wishing for happiness to wishing for the world; if it were humanly, or even demonically, possible then such a wish could be granted. It didn't matter who made the wish either. That however was the problem; Inuyasha would want to use the jewel to become a full fledged, 100% bonafide demon. Miroku would wish for every woman in the wolrd. Sango would wish for her village to come back. Shippo would wish for his family to come back. As for Kagome, she had no idea. All she knew was that she didn't want Inuyasha's wish to come true. As such, Kagome would make sure Inuyasha would never make his wish. It was either that or convince him to become a human… she didn't cherish the thought of trying to seduce him with the idea. To facilitate this, she took the jewel, went to her time, and up to her room, placing it inside a little hole under a floor board under the head of her bed. No one bothered ask where the jewel went. After all, if there was no more Naraku, then what was there to worry about? They had time.

For days after the defeat of Naraku and the jewel's completion, the group wandered aimlessly across the Japan countryside, trying to figure out what their new goal was. Along the way they exorcised demons for food and money, and sometimes they would only help out in the village. With no goal, there was nothing to do, and coming up with one was even harder now that Naraku was dead. Finally, Kagome began to miss her home, and was ready to return to her time for a while. For a few months to be exact. Inuyasha wasn't excited about letting her go. Despite his disdainful feelings about her leaving, Inuyasha's protest fell upon deaf ears as every frustrated insult he tossed at her added another injury to the growing pain toll he was currently racking up. Finally Kagome just laughed at him, running to the well while yelling,

"I'll be back in about a month or two, Kay?!" Not waiting for a reply, she hopped the lip of the well.

Once through the well, she figured it was about time she got a nice bath. After all, bathing in hot springs was nice, but the odor of sulfur wasn't her favorite in the world. Waltzing inside, she was greeted by a happy mother,

"Kagome, welcome back! So, how long do you think you'll stay _this _time?"

"Well… I'll probably stay for a while! I mean, there is literally nothing left to do in the past, or at least that's what it seems like."

Her mother smiled at her, but slowly her expression went from innocent to mischievous. The glint in her eyes said trouble for Kagome. Kagome waited for her mother to speak, but what she said was a surprise to Kagome. A complete surprise,

"So… did he do the deed yet dear?" Kagome's face contorted in a humorous way after the query, and she shot back an irritated reply,

"Mom, how could you ask me something so ridiculous?!" Her mother looked at her with a confused expression, but her expression returned to mischievous once more when she realized the other meaning of that phrase,

"Oh no Kagome, not that, but has he proposed his love for you?"

"Oh, _that's _what you were asking? Well… not yet…"

"I see. Well, there's still time. I still think you should be the one that starts the relationship."

"I kinda' already did mom—not _that _kind of relationship though, if that's what you're talking about."

"Well I know that you woke him up and you were the one to start your friendship, but I think you should be the one to start the _actual _relationship, if you know what I mean, but I digress. Just remember Kagome, I'm only trying to help."

Kagome's mother gave her a suggestive wink, making her daughter blush, hard,

"Okay, if that's all you wanted, I'm going to take a bath, kay mom?"

"Whatever you'd like dear."

Now with her mother pleased, she began to think to herself about how wonderful a steamy hot bath would be,

'Oh man… I can't wait for that nice hot bath… steamy and soothing… the hot water running along my soft, smooth skin—'her thoughts were interrupted when her grandpa walked up to her and began a conversation,

"Kagome my dear, how are you, you haven't been home in some time!"

Kagome gave him a genuinely happy smile before replying,

"I'm doing just fine grandpa. Say, how long was I gone for this time?"

"I would reckon about two months."

"Two months?! Wow… I really _have _been gone a while… and even when I came over to put the jewel under my bed, I spent like five minutes here and that was it… whoops."

"Well not to worry dear, but I do have to wonder… what made you stay so long in that time—unless… don't tell me that demon has something to do with it?!"

"No no no gramps, he—well, I mean he _is _the main reason I go back, but—"

Her grandfather's mood had gone from cheery and happy with her arrival to becoming disparaged, worried and belligerent old man in less than ten seconds,

"Oh my god, please let this be a nightmare! My poor grandchild has been defiled by that demon! By the word of the gods I shall purify that demon in your name Kagome, for he has done wrong to take advantage of you and indeed defile you!"

"He has _not _defiled me, and he most certainly hasn't even gotten to _first base!"_

"First base you say? Oh my no dear, I meant not sexual defilement, but rather the tainting of your mind. It must be that! Eitherwise you would have never returned to him! Oh you poor dear! I swear by the gods I will purify him at the cost of my life!!"

By this time Kagome began to get frustrated… all she wanted was to go take a nice warm bath, where she could get _away _from the craziness in her life. It seemed that craziness had a knack for stalking her,

"Grandpa, I'll say this one more time, Inuyasha is _not _evil, and I would never _dare _let him put a hand on me, do you understand?!"

The room fell silent as three pairs of eyes looked at her in fearful surprise. Kagome stopped for a second before her cheeks began to burn red at the embarrassing situation she had just created. As she looked around, she thought her head was going to explode from all of the blood rushing through it. It took her a few moments to realize that she literally blew up in her grandfather's face, to which she knew she had to apologize,

"… Oops… Sorry… listen, I just want a nice hot bath, where I can be alone and think to myself for a while, kay?"

Everyone nodded slowly, meaning Kagome she could do what she had requested. As such, she went upstairs to room so that she could pick up her pj's and some undies. Waltzing into her room, she found Buyo on her bed lying on his back looking like a bear skin rug. Kagome giggled quietly to herself as she walked over to the closet. She pulled out her favorite pj's, the cotton ones with little cat faces on them. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a lime green 36-D bra from the top drawer, and then a like pair of lime green panties from the second drawer down. Turning around to face the door, she stopped suddenly, and looked over to her bed. She took two tentative steps backward, and began to eye the floor next to her bed. Without thinking, she trotted over to the bedside, got down on her hands and knees and pulled the loose board up and out from under the bed. Inside was the glowing jewel, inside of a small glass container. She stared at it for a little while, and then swiped it from its hiding space. She shook the bottle, expelling the jewel from its captivity. Once in her hand, she became entranced by the soft white light that danced about the inside of the jewel. After some time, she broke her trance and shook her head before putting the jewel in her pocket and focused once again on getting to the bathtub.

Now in the bathroom, she locked the door and quietly stripped herself while running the water. Running the water for a while caused her to get the urge to go to the bathroom. Setting the jewel down on the sink, she sat down for her business. Just as she finished her tinkle, she heard something drop into the sink; it was the sound of the jewel rolling around and down towards the sink drain.

"Oh shit!"

Once again drawn to the jewel, she forgot what she was doing in the first place and went after the thing. After frantically jabbing at the jewel and missing several times, she finally snagged it and prevented it from going down the drain. After retrieving the jewel, she was brought back into the same entranced state she was in her room. Again she watched the soft glow of the jewel, becoming completely engrossed in its beauty.

More time passed before she was free of her hypnotic state, and she noticed that the tub was about to overflow. She dashed for the water knobs, and frantically spun the knobs until they closed tight. With the bath tub so full, she would have to drain it or else the displaced water would flood the bathroom when she got in. Draining most of the water, she hopped into the bath. She also took the jewel with her… Staring deep into the jewel's depths once more, she tried to figure out what made the jewel so attractive and entrancing. An hour passed and she continued to stare at it intently. Suddenly, her mind kicked into high gear; her mind flooded itself with ideas for wishes, each one more enticing than the last. One of her ideas was to reset time so that she could fall down the well for the first time and see Inuyasha again. Another idea was to resurrect Inuyasha. Yet another idea was to wish for wealth, fame and hot guys. She discarded all of those ideas, and kept going through the flood made of ideas in her brain. One of her thoughts was to make it so she was so smart that she could go through school without any issues. Along those lines, she also thought about just making it so that she had already graduated and had become eligible to go to any college she wished. One wish was to make herself older. One idea was to make herself younger. One thought was for eternal life. She kept running circles around these ideas, until finally she stumbled upon a childhood fantasy of hers; ever since she had seen an old movie where time had stopped, and the main character was the only person that was able to move and do things, she wanted time to stop so she could run around and do whatever she wanted with no one noticing. Just herself in an alien world where no one moved; better yet _nothing _moved what-so-ever. She just about discarded this as well, but it slipped her tongue,

"I wish time stopped; just me, alone, being able to move, do whatever I want to, and stay the same age for as long as time is stopped. I want food replenished every day as well, and I want to be immortal."

Despite it being nearly four wishes, the jewel flashed brightly, and Kagome could feel consciousness fading from her; she began to get dizzy, and before she realized what was going on, she passed out.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up to find she was still in the tub. She realized she had been in the tub for a really long time, however the watch on the lip of the tub was completely the same as it was when she got in. To add to that, the water was just as hot as it was before. Kagome jumped up out of the water and grabbed a towel, rapping it around herself. Whirling around, she went to unplug the tub. To add to the strangeness, the water that she had just jumped out of was still in the same position it was when she had leapt out of it. She thought long and hard for about ten minutes before finally she deduced that she was dreaming. With that idea in mind, she tried to wake herself up. No go. She tried again. Still nothing. Finally she just tried pinching herself—

"Ouch—oh my god! … Does this mean… that… Time really stopped?!!"

Hello peoples! For those of you that have read this once before, I've edited it & re-written several things, and as a result it's a little longer and it flows a _bit _better than before. For those who are new to it, don't worry, you didn't miss much; it's pretty much exactly the same as before, the only difference is that I took out some content that didn't suit the story. Anyway, part of writing this is actually from my own childhood fantasies… I've always wanted time to stop so I could run around doing whatever I wanted to… but I'll leave it up to your imagination what you would do in that situation… in fact, why not tell me in your review what you would do—you never know, I might use it in the fic as one of Kag's experiences!! Anyhoo, thanks for reading this first chapter, please leave a kind review, and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of Kagome & Time Don't mix! Thank you kittykritik for the… uh… critique? Anyway, I really do appreciate the feedback… although I like to think that this story isn't terribly random… although I can bet it may be hard to follow… after all, me being the writer I was able to follow it easily… Anyhoo, enough chatting! Let the chapter begin! Please R&R!

Kagome stared continuously at the water standing in place. Walking up to it and touching it revealed that she could manipulate where the water was in its suspended animation. She played with it, making little sculptures of water. After a while, she got an idea. She tried to make the water move normally. She concentrated hard on the water, thinking about the water in motion. Five minutes passed, and she gave up. Feeling like she gave up too early, she tried once more. This time the water slowly animated itself and became a puddle in her hand. This threw her for a loop, because there was no way she could control water… right? She tried once more just to make scientific evidence of her epiphany. Once more she focused on another bunch of water in her hand. In almost half the time she made this water animate like she had before with the other clump of H2O. This proved, at least circumstantially, that she could control what she wanted un-effected by the effects of the forever unmoving time. Considering how time was now stopped, the things she wanted to do never came to her mind; the realization of her situation made her mind go blank and the numbness in her brain was causing her to space out. For five minutes she stared at the water, the water seemingly staring back at her. The only think that ran through her mind was 'How did this happen? Why did it happen? Did I do this?' slowly her denial became acceptance of her choice from last night. Her recollection of the night before was also slowly coming back. Her mind wandered about the possibilities for herself. She could do things she couldn't do before. She could say things that she couldn't before. She was free. She was free of rules. She was free of embarrassment. She was free of ridicule, of manors, of worry, of everything that was holding her captive of being herself. She was free to roam about the world without a care. Suddenly her attention was focused on something other than her predicament. The air in the room seemed colder. Then she looked down to find that she was still butt naked. Scrambling to grab a towel, she stubbed her toe on the bottom of the bathroom counter while tripping at the same time, and just before she hit the ground, she grabbed the side of the bathtub. Hanging there, she let out a sigh of relief, and set herself down on the ground where she got up on her hands and knees. Standing up, she walked over to the towel rack and grabbed her favorite hot pink bath towel. Wrapping it around herself, she wrapped one around her head as well, and exited the bathroom.

Before she went to her room, her curiosity was sparked when she thought about looking to see what her family was doing while she was in the bathroom. Going downstairs and into the kitchen, she saw her grandfather, mother and Sota. The eerie thing about it was that they all stayed silent; they never once moved. This gave Kagome a few ideas. One idea in particular was to make her brother suffer… then again, he wouldn't know what was going on. Despite this, she wanted to experiment. Not thinking she could pick him up, she decided she would drag him instead. As she began dragging him, she noticed he was really light; so light in fact, she picked him up. Then she let go. He was in the same position that Kagome was holding him in. Hovering there motionless, Kagome's mind began to run lap after lap, going over every possible thing she could do to her brother in payment for the things he would do to her… albeit they would be somewhat minor, she thought she would give him a little more icing on the cake with some… extra punishment. Although before she could do anything, she had to see something. Grabbing her brother by the leg, she pulled him down to eye level. She then grabbed onto his sides, and pulled her arms back while holding him. Then, with a mighty heave, she sent the boy hurdling into the other room. Through the air he flew, until finally he hit a wall. As funny as it was to see her brother fly head first into a wall, something spooked her out more than anything else; the usual thud of a skull meeting wasn't present. It never came. Fearing that she could no long hear sound, she screamed. Loud. When she could hear her voice, she was relived. Now it was time to see what her mother was doing. Of course she would be cooking dinner… and it was Kagome's favorite, udon. She felt a little depressed, but she knew that as things were she might as well not have anything to eat until she had explored a little. She also noticed that her mother was reading a book while she was cooking.

That was normal for Kagome's mother; sometimes she would read a book while she was cooking so that she could pass the time. Usually when Kagome tried to peek over at the title of the book, her mother would hold it over to the side and hide the title. She would tell Kagome to do something more productive than trying to butt in on someone else's business. Now it was time for payback. Glancing over at the cover of the book, she read the first title, which was partly covered by her mother's hand. Kagome grabbed the book, and pulled it out of her mother's hand. She read the front cover. Her face instantly went red, then hot pink. The title read _The _Real_ Sexual Avengers. _Kagome's view of her mother was forever changed. Knowing the nature of the book by title, it spurred her in the direction of her mother's room. She swung the door open, and revealed a bookcase on the far side of the room. Kagome walked up to the miniature library and looked carefully at all of the titles. Each one was sexual in nature. It was official; her mother was a complete and total pervert. Kagome continued to look at the 'erotic literature'. One book caught her eye; _A Lady Who Owned an Incubus. _The title was what made her pick it up. Not having a very tight grip on it as she pulled it out, it slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. As the book fell some pictures fell out. Kagome couldn't see what they were very clearly. Upon bending down, she picked up the first one she looked at. The image was shocking; it was her mother dressed in a skin tight leather dominatrix suit, with a riding crop and… some other questionable items. Her mother was smiling seductively and appeared to be making circles around the area one would assume was where her nipple was. Kagome stared hard at the picture, picking out every detail; her mother seemed to be very young; only two or three years older than herself. She had long, flowing black hair. Her eyes were sparkling brightly, and her skin was pale. Kagome finally threw the picture behind her back, and picked up another one.

Kagome's mother had never shown signs of being perverted. She never even remotely showed any signs of sex drive. It wasn't until recently that her mother showed any signs of having sexual thoughts. It was usually in the form of her constant questioning of Kagome and Inuyasha's 'relationship'. She would always ask the same thing over and over, just differently each time. Things like, 'So, have you and Inuyasha gotten busy lately?' or 'So, has he passed on his heritage yet?' or 'So, have you and Inuyasha gotten together yet?' etc. Despite the constant pleading of 'Please have children!', Kagome would never have guessed that her mother was such a pervert down inside. The picture Kagome had picked up gave Kagome proof of her mother's 'personality traits'. In fact, the next one she had picked up was even _more _proof; it was her mother, stark naked with only a leaf covering the 'forbidden' fruit. In fact, it looked like a special leaf; a Marijuana leaf. He mother was smoking a hand rolled joint. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over, and she had a vague, goofy looking smile on her face. Her body glistened, as if she had just emerged from a pool of water or something. On the back of the photo was a date: _April 15, 1969. _Kagome wondered why in the world her mother would do things like this, and if this was in 1969, that meant that her mother had to be in her fifties. Kagome never thought to ask how old her mother was, but she was always told her mother was in her forties. Therefore, she always labeled her mother 'in her forties'. Now she had been proven wrong. In fact, her mom as she once saw her was no more, replaced by a sexually deviant and mischievous middle aged woman. The shock of her discovery was enough… however the next discovery she would regret even worse.

Soon after snooping around in her mother's things to further 'prove' her of being driven solely by sex drive, she moved on in an attempt to forget her mother's true nature. Walking down the stairs once more to the kitchen, she looked at what her grandfather was doing. He was sitting down as usual, with a stoic face. For a while she continued to stare at his face and think about what had gone on thus far; her brother was now her new favorite toy, her mother was a human succubus, and her grandpa had become her inspiration for contemplation. As she thought, she began to flash back to the times her grandpa would get upset with her for going through his 'Magical' and 'Mysterious' belongings. She never understood what it was that he didn't like about it. None of the things that she had ever gotten into ever seemed to put her in any immediate danger. That's when she remembered the small vow she made to herself when she was about ten years old…

_Flashback:_

_Young Kagome was going through her grandfather's shed. She had gotten to the top shelf finally, after years of waiting to get tall enough to reach the things up there. One item in particular was very large and cylindrical in shape. It looked to Kagome like it was a scroll case. She tried to move it, but it wouldn't move at all what-so-ever. She tried to get one end of the scroll like object off of the shelf first, but she couldn't even get it to budge. She thought it was her size, and that she was too weak to get it to come down. She settled on something on the next shelf down. It was another scroll, but she was still interested. Opening it up, she found there was a diagram of a male body with several small captions next to several parts around the body. Kagome couldn't really read everything that was there, but she could pick out some spots on the diagram of the back: One mentioned something about 'Slumber Point'; another said something about 'Physical paralysis point'. There was one in particular that she had just learned how to read from her friend. It said 'Forbidden Sexual Pressure Point'. Kagome had no godly idea what it was for, or what it did, but for some reason she got the strange urge to try it out on someone. It was somewhere in the lower back. In fact, right above the tailbone. When Kagome read further, she could make out the phrase, 'This pressure point is for releasing the victim of the forbidden sexual pressure point.' Kagome was troubled by this, so she looked at the front diagram of the body. The corresponding pressure point was right above the male genitalia. Kagome wasn't interested in trying it out on a man anymore. Wondering where the female counterpart for this diagram was, she looked through each shelf for a scroll with similar information. She never found the scroll. Upset, she threw a small fit on the ground, slamming her fists down on the dirt. Finally, she remembered the scroll on the top shelf. Right then, she vowed to herself that when she was older, she would grab that scroll and see what it was about. _

_End Flashback_

Kagome got excited again. The feeling she used to get whenever she went into the store room to rummage around in her grandfather's belongings came back. It was so fresh to her now, and the adrenalin was pulsing through her veins. She walked outside the shrine, and turned towards the storehouse on the side of the courtyard. Once at the door of the old storehouse, she stared for a while remembering all the mischief she caused. Sometimes she would get in trouble just by touching something; other times she would only get in trouble for messing around with the object. She stopped reminiscing and opened the rickety old door. The inside was pitch black, but a light that hung from the ceiling with a pull string gave light to the medium sized area. Kagome glanced around the room. She was looking for the scroll that she couldn't retrieve when she was younger. Now she was tall enough to grab it with both hands and lift it up off of its stand. She tried once, but it seemed really heavy. She tried a second time. Still too heavy. She tried one more time, and finally got it to budge. Since time had frozen, the scroll remained in the same position she had raised it into. Pulling it further, it was now hovering above the ground instead of the shelf. She pulled it downward and it gracefully came downward. She set it on the ground, and stared at it. She had kept her word. She was able to get the scroll. What she would find in the scroll would not only confuse her, but give her some insight to something she never wanted to know… or did she?

Hey hey hey peoples! I'm back and with a good chapter (I hope). The first chapter was odd, but if you knew me, you would go 'Oh no wonder'. Really though I think it's a good story. Just an air of caution; do be ready for the strange and possibly unspeakable… Jk about the unspeakable, but seriously I may add a couple of odd things here and there. Also, after this chapter, you'll be seeing a very big change in one young lady that should have stayed out of her grandfather's relics! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


End file.
